Some conventional vehicles include resonators to tune the manifold of a naturally aspirated internal combustion engine to reduce intake noise or increase torque output at a specific speed range. For example, a resonator may be used on an intake air pipe that communicates intake air to the engine. The intake air pipe is typically disposed upstream from the intake manifold and supplies intake air thereto. A typical resonator includes a resonance volume or chamber having an opening connected to the intake air pipe. Pressure waves generated by the engine components travel along the intake air pipe and the resulting acoustic pressure excites air within the opening, which reacts against the acoustic pressure within the resonance chamber. This produces an out-of-phase acoustic pressure at the intake air pipe to counteract the intake noise at resonance frequency. In this way, some of the engine noise is eliminated as the out-of-phase acoustic pressures in the intake air pipe cancel each other. However, such typical resonators require large volumes and are only effective over a narrow band of speed ranges. Accordingly, while such conventional resonators work for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an improved resonator system with improved engine performance, volumetric efficiency, and NVH.